Walkthrough/Chapter IV: The Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude
The Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude is the fourth chapter in Bayonetta and it is the first chapter where Bayonetta battles her first main boss fight against Fortitudo, The Bringer of Flame within the main storyline. Coliseum 'Part I' As you enter the Coliseum, a cutscene will start. You will now be officially introduced to the dragon from the previous chapters. Fortitudo, Audito of the Laguna. Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude. Fortitudo is one of several main bosses, his element is Fire. The battle starts off with you on the 2nd floor of the Coliseum. Fortitudo will use two kinds of attacks to try to kill you. His tail swipe, fireballs, and his bite. Jump over or air dodge the tail swipe, when he tries to bite you try to dodge and achieve Witch Time. If you do then you can cause a lot of damage to his snout. Constantly try to shoot him, though it will be very minor damage. After sufficient damage has been done, Fortitudo will falter and crash to the ground. At this point, you need to jump down near one of his heads. It'll give you the ability to use an Climax. When you do, charge it up and Bayonetta will grab one of the heads and manages to flip all of Fortitudo over on his back. Take this time to do as much damage as possible. When he stands back up, Fortitudo will try to step on you and even jump up a bit to stomp. After a few stomps he will try to launch a few fireballs at you, dodge those and try to get in a few hits while in Witch Time. Eventually, he will have his dragon heads lunge at you but will get stuck in the ground. Place as many hits on him as possible. After sufficient damage has been done (most of his blue health bar is down), he will fly back up. Now you will have to find the pile of rubble that has an hourglass. Activate the hourglass to rebuild a destroyed section of the Coliseum to continue fighting. You will land on the piece that was fixed and Fortitudo will be across for you. He is covering the Coliseum floor with lava again. Eventually the platform you're standing on will break and you will fall down towards the lava. This will prompt a Quick Time Event giving you 99 seconds to jump from piece to piece up towards Fortitudo. When you reach him, you will run up his body to grab his blue dragon head and then you'll flip him up and over to make him crash into the Coliseum floor again. Once down there, you will pick Fortitudo up again and slam him back into the ground. After a few more slams you'll eventually tear off the blue head and it'll be taken into Inferno. Part II Fortitudo will now flood the Coliseum floor again with lava, so be careful where you step. Make your way to another hourglass, be warned because Fortitudo will begin launching two fireballs at you in quick succession in order to make up for the blue head. Dodge his attacks and use the hourglass. You will basically be repeating what you did in Part I, except now your focus is on the red head. You need to do sufficient damage to cause him to falter and crash to the ground again. Jump down and use the Climax to grab the red dragon head and slam his body into the ground. While he's down, attack the head multiple times until he stands back up. When he does, then he'll jump and lunge at you causing his head to be stuck. Once it is stuck, it gives you another opportunity to do damage (especially if you were able to activate Witch Time). When he becomes unstuck, he will launch more fireballs at you. If you can, dodge them and use Witch Time to attack the dragon head even more. He will falter and fall over dazed, allowing you to use a Climax on his head. Once more you'll pick him up and slam him into the ground. Attack his head. When he stands up he'll do another lunge, get his head stuck in the ground and when he breaks free he will fly back up and fill the Coliseum with lava again. Go through the Quick Time Event to reach Fortitudo and run up to his face. When you do, you'll grab his other head and slam him into the ground once more. You'll slam him into the ground two more times before tearing off his red dragon head and watch it get taken by the Infernal Hands. 'Part III' Now is the final part. It'll start off with a cutscene. You will have a time limit of 5 minutes to finish. Fortitudo will now have to rely on using his body to attack. He will ram into the building a number of times, you need to aim for the glowing sphere on the upside down face's forehead. When he dives under the building, he'll appear on the other side then attempt to stab you with his tail. The floor will glow gold where he's going to stab so be ready to move. After a few stabs Fortitudo will be close enough to the building's edge for you to strike him. While you are attacking him, it's possible for the face on his body to open its mouth and spit fire at you. After a few seconds , he'll back off then charge up for a ram. This time he will glide over the top of the building in order to hit you so be ready to dive out of the way. He'll do this attack a few times before ramming into the building, allowing you to attack his weak spot. Run up and do as much damage as possible, and be careful because he will try to stab you will his tail again. Once all of his health is gone, he will try one last tail swipe. This will prompt you to use an Infinite Climax. When you use it, you will grab his tail then begin the spin thus swinging him around in circles. After a few twirls, you let him go and he flies towards some floating rocks. You will then summon the Infernal Demon Malphas. The bird will then peck a large hole into Fortitudo's upside-down face. Once the bird fades away, you will ride on a rock and place numerous other large debris around Fortitudo. When you finish, Witch Time will stop and the rocks will all crash into Fortitudo. It'll go to a cutscene to finish off this Chapter. Video Walkthrough ''Normal'' Part I Part II ''Hard/Infinite Climax'' Video Category:Chapters Category:Bayonetta Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthrough